The invention relates to a separator for gaseous fluids such as cooling fluids, oil mist, fat mist, air containing dirt particles with at least two rows of first and second section parts arranged facing each other, said section parts being in cross-section open and trough-shaped, whereby the free longitudinal edges of the border areas of the first section part overlap with the free longitudinal edges of the border areas of the second section part.
A corresponding separator is contained in German Pat. No. 26 41 765 and Published German Patent Application No. 27 18 611. The single section parts - which can also be termed troughs--are in this case anchored firmly in a frame. In order to remove dirt which has collected between the section parts the entire separator has to be removed from a false ceiling for example or from a casing holding several separator plates and cleaned. In Swiss Pat. No. 550 018 a separator is described in which the edges of the trough-shaped section parts facing each other overlap without chambers which influence the fluid's speed of flow being formed between them. However the section parts of one particular row are held by a frame which can be removed independently of the rest. This ensures a certain simplification in cleaning. Nevertheless large separators are unwieldy, which is undesirable.